1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with certain ketones that have insecticidal activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The insecticides of this invention have a similarity in structure to esters described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,968. Insofar as is now known, the ketones described herein have not been proposed.